Ultraman Tiga (character)
is the first Heisei Ultra hero to appear, ending the 15-year-long hiatus the Ultraman franchise had. Set in a universe different from all previous series, Ultraman Tiga introduced new and radical updates to the Ultraman character for a new generation of audiences; most notably him being the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors(Blue and Gold). He is also considered one of the most popular entries in the franchise, having had more exposure on TV and in film as compared to other Heisei Ultra heroes (a 52-episode series, three crossover films in 1998, 1999, 2008, and two direct sequels in 2000 and 2001). History Ultraman Tiga Ancient Times Tiga was once the leader of the Dark Giants, and was a great destroyer, but had since shed his shadowy nature in favor of the light and turned on his comrades and sealing them in statue form behind a great seal. He eventually became the strongest of a Trio of Ultra-warriors who protected an ancient civilization. Tiga and his team saved the Civilization from countless catastrophes. After their duty was done, they were laid to rest inside a giant pyramid until the Earth needed them again. Their essences departing for the Land of Light leaving behind physical replicas of their forms for a future generation Revival of the Ancient Giant A wandering monster hunter stumbles upon the legendary Spark Lens beside a monster she just killed, not knowing what it is she keeps it but when she approaches a village under attack by a monster the Spark Lens starts to shiver. The village's wooden defenses are no match for the monster and the village is heavily damaged with the defenders of the village trying to confront it with spears. It turns out the monster was 'summoned' to this time by a sorcerer who wanted to prevent the revival of Tiga by destroying the golden pyramid in which his remains lay petrified (The very same one Daigo will enter and discove Ultraman Tiga in Episode One of Ultraman Tiga). When Tsubasa; the son of Daigo, and Rena who was sent into the past by the sorcerer, sees the Spark Lens fall out the monster hunter's bag he instantly notices it looks the one his father used to transform into Tiga. He takes it away before the monster hunter can object and transforms into Tiga. The monster is defeated easily but at the end Tiga disappears as Tsubasa was not destined to truly wield his power, and the whole village is devastated. Later Amu; a country boy who befriended Tsubasa, tells the village he saw the giant of light, but nobody believes him until the defenders state they saw Tiga too. Hearing this one of the seers in the village claims the prophecy is coming true and soon someone in their village will be the one to awaken Tiga. Though Tiga defeated the sorcerer's first monster, he sends his strongest monster and his two acolytes to try and destroy the pyramid again. The villagers with help from another village's elites and the monster hunter fight the two acolytes but Tsubasa fails to defeat the monster Dogufu who defeated Tiga easily. Tsubasa reverts to human form exhausted and the Spark Lens is almost trampled by Dogufu but Amu saves it and he turns out to be the one who fulfills the prophecy. He uses it to transform into Tiga to stop Dogufu using Tiga Strong Type's finishing move after a tough battle. Tsubasa then fixes his jet and returns to the future with Tiga watching over the village ever since. Present Times: Recovered Tiga's body laid petrified in the golden pyramid and was discovered when the TPC branch GUTS was dispatched to search for the pyramid spoken of in a holographic message from the ancient civilization. They intended to find Tiga in a last ditch effort to stop the two beasts that had appeared; Melba and Golza. However, the two beasts destroyed the pyramid and began to destroy the petrified Ultra beings. However, before Tiga could be destroyed, he was rejuvenated when he merged with the GUTS Pilot Daigo, and quickly destroyed Melba, while Golza fled. Defending Earth and Battling Evils Tiga would continue to serve Earth, albeit without his Ultra comrades. Later on the Holographic message told Daigo that he and Tiga where one and the same, implying that he was once Tiga in a past life. As the time passes Tiga would face powerful opponent such as Gagi, Gobunyu, Kyrieloid, Weaponizers, Evil Tiga and other powerfull opponents sometimes with or without the aid of GUTS. Final Battle However as his time on earth began to draw to a close when the servants of Darkness began to attack. The first of these was Gijera a servant of the darkness itself that threatened to drown humanity in a dreamlike euphoria. Tiga barely kept the floral monster from unleashing its maddening pollen on Mankind. The final servant of darkness was Zoiger, who Tiga destroyed with great difficulty.Tiga's final battle took place upon the appearance of Gatanozoa; the master of all Darkness which Gijera and Zoiger bowed to. Tiga was defeated by the evil lord and was petrified once again. But Tiga was revived by the hopes of the children of the world which transformed them into beings of light to merge with the Titan. This rejuvenation allowed Tiga to transform into his Glitter form and destroy the evil god. After the darkness was destroyed Tiga's time on earth was done and the Spark Lens disintegrated. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Decision and The Ancient Awakening Two years after Tiga defeated Gatanozoa, Daigo and Rena had become engaged with the date of their marriage fast approaching. However, due to TPC's folly the Dark Giants had awoken. Upon the intervention of Kamila; Tiga's former comrade, Daigo began having visions and nightmares until one where he was beaten by the human forms of the three Dark Ultras until he was given another Spark Lens and told to go to Lulu Island where Kamila and her loyal partners waited. The spirit of Yuzare explained to Tiga what became of the giant's civilization, Kamila, Tiga and the other two dark giants had caused a civil war amongst the Earthbound Ultras, having them destroy themselves until only a few were left. She explained Kamilla's plan, the three were trapped behind a barrier on Lulu island that would hold for a century but if he used the power of darkness the barrier would shatter. Daigo decided to deal with his past life's unfinished business and set out for Lulu Island with Guts and his wife arriving shortly after him. Battle Against The Dark Giants Once there Daigo used the Dark Spark Lens, transforming into Tiga but due the Dark Spark Len's power he transformed into Tiga's original form; Dark Tiga, a warrior of Darkness. This transformation broke the pyramid of Light that bound the Dark Giants to the Island, but before they enjoyed their freedom, they were pit against their former friend. Tiga fought against his two past partners, Hudra and Darramb. Refusing their offer to join them, Tiga fought them both, one at a time, and barely managed to defeat them both, after absorbing their dark energy, he was able to dispel portions of the the darkness inside him and achieve purer forms of himself. The Last Showdown After finishing off his former comrade, Tiga finally fought Kamila herself, who was not holding back against her old lover. GUTS arrived on the island to investigate shortly before and Rena, using Guts Wing 1, entered the battlefield attracting Kamila's attention. Kamila was about to destroy the Jet, but Tiga shielded Rena with his own body. This act of benevolence dispelled the last of his Darkness completely and he was returned to his normal form. But the battle wasn't over. Enraged that her former lover had found a new beloved Kamila awakened the Darkness from the depths of the island, and merged with it, becoming her ultimate form; Demonzoa. The gaseous beast attacked Tiga, who was unable to fight back. After a short battle, Tiga was killed by Demonzoa, and Kamila was ready to destroy the world. But The souls of the fallen warriors of the Island gave their remaining power to Tiga, reviving and transforming him once again into his Glitter form. This time Demonozoa could not harm him so she grabbed him and absorbed him into her self where his Light was unleashed, Tiga destroyed the beast, and Kamila with it. Later after Daigo had returned to human form he found the dying body of Kamila, who confessed that she once wished for the power of Light as well. Daigo held her hand has the darkness's grip on her was relenquished and she died a pure soul. This was Daigo's final battle as Tiga, and the legacy of mankind's protecter was passed onto Tiga's successor, Ultraman Dyna, to defend the Earth in Tiga's place. Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of Light Although Daigo doesn't appear in the Movie, this Tiga reappeared because of humanity's hope to save Ultraman Dyna, with both of the Ultra warriors managing to destroy Queen Monera. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyperspace Just like before, this Tiga alongside Dyna appeared due Tsutomu's desire to save Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies. All of this came about by a ball that granted wishes. Tiga battle Scylla and managed to destroyed him. Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen ''-Believe in yourself, Zero!-'' Ultraman Tiga, along with Dyna, Gaia He reappeared in this movie along with Ultraman Dyna , Ultraman Gaia , Cosmos, Nexus , Max, Mebius and Ultraman Zero. He appeared with Dyna and Gaia after Zero was nearly killed by Yapool. Profile *Place of Birth: Unknown *Height: 53 m *Weight: 44,000 tons *Activity time: 3 minutes Techniques, Abilities, and Forms - Power-Type= Power Type *Height: 53 Meters *Weight: 44,000 tons *Age: Over 30 Millions Years Old *Activity time: 3 minutes *Flight speed: Mach 3 In Power type, Tiga becomes red in coloration theme, and gains increased strength and power, but at the cost of speed. In the 4kids dub it is also known as "Power mode." He got his power from Darramb. Power & Abilities *Delacium Light Stream': '''Power Type's finishing move. Energy is gathered into a oranga/red sphere it is thrown at the enemy as a stream of explosive energy. *Miracle Ballon Beam:Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *Super Strength: In Power Mode, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased *Energy Pulse: In Power Mode, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body, to shock anything that has latced on to him. *Ultra Net Waves: Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire, and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation *Delacium Light Absorbtion: Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, allowing his physical attacks to increase in power, each blow having a power surge enhancing the attack. *Delacium Ray: In this mode Tiga is able to fire a red lesser version of the Zepellion Ray, used when Tiga couldn't afford to change modes. - Sky-Type= '''Sky Type' *Height: 53 Meters *Weight: 44,000 tons *Age: Over 30 Millions Years Old *Activity time: 3 minutes *Flight speed: Mach 7 In Sky Type, Tiga trades much of his strength for great speed and agility. It also makes him far faster then any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme. In the 4kids dub it is known as "Speed mode." He got his speed from Hudra. Power & Abilities *Ranbalt Light Bomb: Used as a finisher in Sky Type. A lightning based attack that is fired off as a continous stream of energy. *Tiga Freezer: By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *Tiga Pitfall: Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes creating a pit that his enemeis will fall into exploding only seconds later. This move can be used to revert to Multi Mode. *Light Stream: Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream, its strength is unknown as it was only ever used to counter enemy attacks *Energy Surge: In sky Type, Tiga can charge both hands simultaneously *Super Speed: In Sky Type, Tiga can move at super-fast speeds. - Glitter Tiga= Glitter Tiga *Height: 53 Meters *Weight: 44,000 tons *Age: Over 30 Millions Years Old *Activity time: Unlimited *Flight speed: Mach 10 Tiga's Final Form. This form achieved when Humans or any other beings (ex. Giants of Light) give their inner light of Hope to Tiga. *Glitter Zepellion Ray: Tiga's "L" Style finisher. He pulls his hands backward, clenched, and then thrusts them forward, pointed. He then extends them in different drections while energy gathers into his color timer. He then puts his arms in an "L" shape, and the beam is released from his vertical right arm. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Color Timer Flash: Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and fires a multi-colored beam from it. Can destroy monsters evem those like Gatanozoa in one hit. *Body Beam: Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and can fire energy beams from his hands and feet. This is powerful enough to knock monsters like Gatanozoa off the ground, and possibly destroy them. *Glitter Shield: A yellow, shield that covers Tiga and gives the appearance that he has turned yellow. With it on he is invincible and cannot be touched by any attack, if something tries to eat or absorb him then they will be destoyed from the inside from the intense light. *Superior Myth Blaster: A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers signature beams. - Tiga Dark= Tiga Dark *Height: 53 Meters *Weight: 44,000 tons *Age: Over 30 Millions Years Old *Activity time: Unknown *Flight speed: Mach 2.5 Tiga’s original form in ancient times, it is colored Black and Gun-Metal, he left this form when he turned to the light. But millennial later, when the Dark Giants awakened again, Kamila gave Daigo the Dark Spark Lens and he was reborn once more. In Kamila’s induced dream, Daigo saw himself overtaken by darkness and crushing a little girl but soon awakened. Still, this dream would haunt him and later, Kamila would give him the real Dark Spark Lens. Unfortunately for the villains, Daigo would make the same choice the original Tiga had, choosing light over darkness and while he’d use the Dark Spark Lens, it’d be against the Dark Giants. Taking off in a GUTS Wing, to the ruins of Lulu usland where the giants where trapped behind Yuzare's barrier, Daigo chose that he would fight against the darkness with the very power they gave him. Once there, Daigo transformed into Tiga Dark, but this shattered the barrier, allowing a darkness to spread over the world. Kamila tried to get him to join them but Tiga Dark refused to return to their side. So Kamila ordered her fellow comrades to killed him and he was challenged by Darramb. But Darramb sucked him down into his Dark Water dimension and gained the advantage, burying the hero in the ground to his neck, then trying to kill him with his Fire Magnum but it backfired as Dark Tiga transformed it into Light and turned him into Tiga Tornado. Power & Abilities *Dark Light Absorption: If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into Tiga Tornado. *Dark Zeppelion Ray: Although not seen, Tiga Dark can fire the dark Zeppelion Ray at equivalent power level to Multi-Type's. - Tiga Tornado= Tiga Tornado *Height: 53 Meters *Weight: 44,000 tons *Age: Over 30 Millions Years Old *Activity time: Unknown *Flight speed: Mach 3 Moments after absorbing Darramb’s Fire Magnum, Tiga Dark became Tiga Tornado. Moments later, Tiga charged and fired the Delacium Dark Stream, firing into Darramb’s chest and killing him instantly. As Tiga left the Dark Water, Hudra attacked him and after a vicious struggle, Iruma detonated a huge cache of explosives, blowing both heroes out of Hudra’s dimension. Hudra tried to blast Tiga with the Hugust but Tiga Tornado absorbed it to become Tiga Blast. Power & Abilities *Delacium Dark Stream: To unleash this powerful attack, Tiga Tornado gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *Dark Light Absorption: If Tiga Tornado is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into Tiga Blast. - Tiga Blast= Tiga Blast *Height: 53 Meters *Weight: 44,000 tons *Age: Over 30 Millions Years Old *Activity time: Unknown *Flight speed: Mach 7 After absorbing Hudra’s Hugust, Tiga Tornado became Tiga Blast and fired the Ranbalt Dark Bomb, killing the second giant. Soon, Tiga Blast confronted the last Dark Giant, Kamila herself and the fight began. While Kamila gained the upper hand, Rena soon arrived to back up Tiga. But as Kamila tried to kill her with her energy whip, Tiga jumped in front, absorbing the energy to fully purify himself of the Darkness, becoming Ultraman Tiga once more. Power & Abilities *Ranbalt Dark Bomb:Tiga Blast can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by spreading his arms upward to gather power, then coming together at his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. Tiga Blast then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. Can destroy monsters in a single blow. *Dark Light Absorption: If Tiga Blast is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into his original Ultraman Tiga form. }} Transformation Spark Lens: Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it transforming Daigo into Tiga. The Spark Lens will not work if shrouded by a form of intense darkness. During the series finale, the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust perhaps due to Tiga being transformed into a statue again. *Dark Spark Lens: appeared only in the movie. The Dark Spark Lens is a dark of it light its counterpart. As Tiga was originally a dark Ultra, it stand to reason that this may have been the original form of the Spark Lens. When gripped tightly and raised to the sky the wing like appendages unfold, dark energy shines from it and Daigo will transform into Tiga Dark. What became of it after the battle with Karmilla is unknown, it has possibly disappeared or may have turned into a new Spark Lens like the original given that Daigo's son recognized an ancient version of his father's device, regardless Daigo's days as an Ultra warrior were over as he never transformed again. Relationships *Ultraman: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraseven: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraman Jack: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraman Ace: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraman Mebius: Alternate Brother in arms *Kamila: Former Lover *Hudra: Former Brother in arms *Darramb: Former Brother in arms *Ultraman Dyna: Successor, Alternate Brother in Arms *Ultraman Gaia: Alternate Brother in arms Merchandise Action Figures Bandai has released many Ultraman Tiga figures including Ultra Hero Series, Action Hero Series and Ultra-Act. Medicom & Banpresto have also created Ultraman Tiga figures and toys. UHS 2000 Tiga Power Type.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Ultraman Tiga Power Type UHS 2000 Tiga Gold.JPG|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Glitter Tiga UHS 2000 Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type UHS 2004 Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type UHS 2004 Tiga Sky.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type UHS 2004 Tiga Power.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Power Type UHS 2004 Tiga Dark.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Dark Image(1398).jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type 16 tiga a.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Power Type Tiga Sky.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Actiontiga.jpg=450.jpeg|Action Hero Series: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type rah_umtiga04.jpg|RAH Medicom figure: Ultraman Tiga Multy Type Banpresto Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Banpresto 10-inches figure: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Power.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Power Type Ultra-Act_UltramanTiga_Sky_Type.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Dark.JPG|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Dark Gallery U tiga.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultrmn Tg pwr tp.png|Ultraman Tiga Power Type U tigap.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Sky Type U dtiga.jpg|Tiga Dark U ttiga.jpg|Tiga Tornado U btiga.jpg|Tiga Blast U tigag.jpg|Glitter Tiga Ultrmn Tg rise.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Rise tigafo_p-daigo04.jpg|Daigo Madoka. Tiga's human host Ultrmn Tg Dgo Mdk.jpg|Daigo Using the Spark Lens Daigo Using the Dark Spark Lens.jpg|Daigo using the Dark Spark Lens UHS 15 Tiga Multi.jpg|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Multi-Type. UHS 16 Tiga Power.jpg|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Power-Type UHS 17 Tiga Sky.JPG|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Sky-Type. Ultra-Act Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Multi-Type tiga fight.jpg lzlzlzlzlzllz.jpg tornado.jpg statue.jpg Ultrmn Tg trio II.png Trivia Ultraman Tiga was originally proposed to be called Mountain Gulliver, but was rejected by the GUTS members due to them thinking the name is dumb. The name will later be used for the giant robot in Ultraman Dyna. The name Tiga comes from Malay language which means Three, to mark the the three forms of this Ultra. Many people are mistaken that Ultraman Tiga's multi type is Red and Blue but he is Red and Purple. The Ultra who is Red and Blue is Ultraman Dyna. Tiga is the first Ultra to be able to change his stats to match an opponent. Ultraman Tiga's form colors are actually based on the wave lengths and strengths of the visible spectrum of light, with purple light carrying little energy (weak), to red light, carrying large amounts of energy. A design similar to Tiga's color timer was made for Ultraman Cosmos & Ultraman Max's color timers. Ultraman Tiga Sky Type was the first Ultraman Type to feature purple as a color, the second being Ultraman Cosmos Space Corona Mode. This Ultra is Malaysians' favourite Ultraman because his name 'Tiga' is from their language and the colour of his multi-type look like their national flag's colour. Tiga also shares his Glitter Mode powers to his Ultra Brothers in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes